Salem Witches
by PercyJacksonLover14
Summary: Set during Infinite Realms, something goes terribly wrong which leaves Danny and Sam stuck in 1607 with villagers who are desperate to kill any witches. And the "newbies" seem to be the main target.


Chapter 1: SW

** I must say, it's been a long time since I've actually written for this show! And I'm so excited that I'm going to be able to write for it! **

**This is set during Infinite Realms!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my story!**

The map dragged them into the green swirl of the portal. They shot out of the portal right into the enormous clock of the mysterious Salem, Massachusetts.

Danny stuck his intangible head out and took a peek around. "Well, it's definitely old. I can see the fashion isn't exactly something that I am familiar with." Danny pulled in and looked to his friends. Sam had an angry look on her face.

"I told you once, and I'm going to tell you again! We shouldn't stray from the path Danny. We should get back before it's too late." Sam walked up to him and put her hand on the map.

"Chill Sam. As long as we have our hands on this map, we can come and go as we please." Without another word, Danny placed his hands on his friends and flew them outside.

As they floated invisibly around the town, Tucker snorted. "Yeah, we definitely blend." Danny finally placed them down. He wasn't sure what he thought of the town; all he knew was that it was Salem. And well, Salem had its history.

"Yeah… I-" Danny was cut short by an angry mob hefting a deranged dummy over their heads. It had a tipped black hat, and it was enough to tell Danny that it was a witch.

"Good job Joshua! That was your best time yet!" The leader said. He held up a pocket watch and smiled proudly towards the group of individuals. "We will disinfest this witch problem once and for all! I'm sure of it!" The group cheered.

"Wow, that's just harsh." Tucker said. "What exactly do they do to the witches they catch?" Tucker turned to Sam. She had all the interesting information.

Sam placed her hands on her hips. "Well, nothing much really. They just burn them to a stake. Sometimes they even throw them into a body of water. If they float, they're not witches, if they sink, they are."

"That makes no sense. If they are tied to a log and thrown into the water, they will sink either way." Danny said. His heart felt sad for that poor stuffed dummy.

"Exactly." Sam replied. She shivered. The air seemed cooler somehow. She didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling about today.

"Can't you people GET A LIFE?" Sam shouted. But instantly she was ricocheted up into the air, trapped in a net. "HEY! HELP!" Sam tugged at the net only to feel herself get more helpless.

"We have caught one! WE HAVE CAUGHT ONE!" One of the town's folks said. They lifted they're torches and stakes hoping in order to reach Sam.

"I'm not a witch! How come you guys are so blind? I'm not a WITCH!" Sam shouted. But the crowd suddenly gasped. So did Sam, she knew it was going to be much harder to escape now.

"Don't listen to her. She is a witch. To the stake with her!" Vlad said finally appearing into the crowd. He grinned wickedly, making Sam gulp.

The crowd cheered and quickly tied her to a pole of wood. Sam screamed, as the torches got closer to her body. What was taking Danny so long?

Danny flew towards her, but those towns people moved fast. He left Tucker in charge of the map, which was probably going to bite him in the butt later, but at the moment his main target was Sam.

"BEWARE! A demon wishes to save his mistress!" Vlad shouted. Instantly, a large man threw himself at Sam and surrounded her with red roses.

"No need to fear! John Fenton Nightingale will save the day!" the doppelganger laughed half-heartedly as the roses took their effects around Sam.

"What is this? A joke? There is no-" Danny shrieked as he came in contact with the boundary of the roses. "What was that?" The roses had seemed to drain his energy exponentially. There was an uncomfortable burning feeling in his chest that slowly went away.

Vlad stalked over and smiled down at the weakened boy. "They are blood blossoms, dear boy. A primitive specter deflector so to speak. And this is how I'll win this round." Vlad grabbed at Danny's ghostly collar and held him up into the sky. "Watch as vanquish this demon!"

Danny watched as the rose boundary got closer and closer, until, he penetrated right through it. "AHHH!" The pain became near unbearable. All he could hear was his screams and Sam's desperate voice.

Danny felt someone pull on his arms, pulling him out of the circle. But, the pain didn't go away. "It's—hurting—still!" He heard Tucker yell. Sam's voice came back to him in a muffled yell. Suddenly, a jolt of shock went through his back making him wail again. "AHH!"

"Danny!" It was Sam. But her voice seemed more distant somehow. The world became darker; it was as though he was floating into a dark cloud.

…

"Hurry! He doesn't have much time!" Sam yelled. Tucker, definitely against his will, got on all fours and began engulfing the flowers one after another. "He—Owes—me—one!" Tucker said between breathes.

"Just finish Tucker!" Sam yelled desperately. She looked at Danny's jerking body, her fear elevating as she noticed how he was getting stiller by the second.

Finally, Tucker had eaten the very last flower. "Oh… you owe me dude. Big time." But Danny was out cold. "Danny? DANNY?" Tucker took his friend by the shoulders and shook him.

"Sam what do I do?" Tucker asked. Sam was already freeing herself from the ropes around her waist. All her twisting and turning helped her free herself.

"I'll stay with Danny! You go after Vlad! We don't want to risk the fact that he might've gotten away!" Tucker nodded and ran towards the building where the map had brought them.

Tucker ran as fast as he could. Sometimes he wished he wasn't a nerd, it hurt his reputation, like now. By the time he reached the clock tower, he was crawling and panting.

"GO TUCKER!" Sam shouted from behind him. Tucker turned back and saw his best friend lying unconscious body and Sam desperately trying to tell Tucker to go. It made his body swell with energy.

Getting to his feet, he pushed his way up the ten flights of stairs.

…

"Hold on Danny!" Sam shouted. She held his shoulder and watched his chest rise and fall very slowly. Thankfully he hadn't turned back into Danny Fenton that would have raised many alarms around the town. But she wished he would turn back. She would love to see his face, even if he was painfully trying to recover from his traumatic event.

Danny let out a moan. Sam nodded in encouragement, hoping that Danny would wake up and that they could get out of the town, but then…

"SAM! DANNY!" Tucker screamed. Sam looked up and felt her blood chill. She wanted to go see what happened, but she couldn't leave Danny here. Who knew what those villagers would do.

But she left anyway.

Sam was grateful for her athletic body. She remembered training Tucker and laughing at his weakness. But that was what scared her, what happened to Tucker?

She fled up the stairs and threw open the hatch that led into the hull of the clock. Gears ticked above her head, and they turned in such a steady pace, Sam wanted to sleep. "Tucker?" She asked. She pulled herself up and looked around the hull. She went to the spot where the portal had opened and gasped.

"No! NO! No, this… No!" she picked up the half note that was scribbled onto a gum wrapper.

_**Sam. After Vlad. I'll be back. I promise. Must get map, find Frosty. Tuck. **_

"Darn you Tucker!" Sam wanted to scream, but alerting those villagers would get her killed, after all, she was a "witch."

Sam ran out the room and saw Danny getting up. He held onto his head and opened his eyes, only to snap them close again. "Danny! Hey you okay?" She came to his side. When he gave her a look she backed up her question, "Sorry, standard question."

"Where's Tucker? Agh…" He groaned, holding onto his sides and leaned against Sam.

"He…. He's with Vlad. And at the moment, we're stuck in Salem."

**I have to admit, I wish I ended this a little better, but oh well! PLEASE REVIEW! I want to see if you guys think this is worth updating! **


End file.
